


Blue and Green

by planetundersiege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blushing, Charms, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Kanaya, Humanstuck, Kisses, Lesbians, Oneshot, Potterstuck, Ravenclaw Kanaya, Short Story, Slytherin Rose Lalonde, f/f - Freeform, hand holding, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose and Kanaya are planning a date instead of doing their Charms homework.





	Blue and Green

"So, what you're saying is that we should ditch your homework and go out in a date instead?", the black haired ravenclaw student asked as she looked over at the blonde Slytherin, Rose Lalonde.

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we did something together, and we have the whole weekend before we actually have to turn it in. And it's charms, so we can train together when we've got time over. We always got homework, but almost never have time to go out on a date like a regular couple does, you know what I mean Kanaya? It's been so long since we could act, well like a couple".

The girl nodded before she fidgeted with her blue and silver tie, it was trying to become undone, and she hated it. Stupid school uniform, ties went of out style years ago, yet she was stuck here wearing these fashion disasters. Weekends were the best, because then they could dress like they wanted. She usually preferred a black shirt and a colorful skirt, mainly red or a dark green color. Blue and silver were so not her color, be Ravenclaw was her house, so there was nothing she could actually do about it, it's not like she could beg the school to change house colors (she'd tried, and failed). Yet she admired Rose and her emerald green tie, the Slytherin colors were surely the prettiest, the founder certainly knew what he did when he chose house colors all those centuries ago.

"Yeah you're right. Studying is getting a bit boring, and that's coming from a Ravenclaw. Yeah I used the stereotype, way to draw everyone in the house every the same line there".

Rose let out a laugh before she gave Kanaya a peck on the cheek, which caused her to blush in a deep red. The blonde teenager was her everything, she loved her girlfriend. Rose was the best thing that ever has happened to her, and would ever happen. She was sure of it.

"I won't tell a soul".

She felt her fingers lightly touch her hand, and then carefully held her in a nice grip as they moved closer, looking into each other's eyes as their fingers were intertwined.

Rose leaned forward and carefully placed a soft kiss on Kanaya's lips, which were colored black with lipstick. It would have smudged over on Rose, but it wasn't visible, since she too wore the same shade of lipstick. Perfect having a girlfriend who had the same taste in makeup, it never got ruined when they kissed, and if it somehow did, both of them had extra if the other one needed a fast makeover.

"You're the best, you know that?", Kanaya asked Rose before she let go of one of her hands and instead let it touch her cheek.

"No, you're the best", Rose said. "I've got the best girlfriend in the world".

Both of them smiled, completely sucked into the moment, time stood still and everything they could think about was love, and each other.

"Let's go on a date now".

"I thought you'd never ask".


End file.
